


I'm Your King

by no_luck_luca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confident Hinata, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Characters, Kissing, M/M, Volleyball, a lil bit of fluff, i think my own headcanon is that tanaka screams "hot damn hinata" all the time, im tagging this as i go, kageyama is a gentleman and it makes me happy, kageyama is a little shit sometimes, kageyama is overthinking things, no beta we die like men, rated for lanuage, so i wrote that in here lmao, suga is good at advice, the upperclassmen are here for the younger kiddos, they are actually adorble tho, wait, yachi is good at advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_luck_luca/pseuds/no_luck_luca
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have been dating for a while at this point. And Kageyama knows that Hinata isn't ready to tell everyone yet. And that's fine. And he is waiting patiently and he is good with that. But then he says something really stupid...///on hiatus atm. i might end up taking it down, thanks for the interest!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Happy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -Luca <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Luca <33

It had been a long day and an even longer week, and the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club had been working really hard. Eventually though, it was time to go home and clean up the gym. But even when everyone else went home, two players in particular stayed in the gym all Friday night, working until they were bone tired:

“Send me another, Kageyama!” shouted an orange ball of energy, Shouyou Hinata, tossing a ball to his teammate.

“Ready?” questioned the stoic Tobio Kageyama.

“Let’s gooo..!” answered Hinata, running up to the volleyball net in front of him, picturing blockers, and slamming the ball down with a smile. “Another!”

Kageyama was out of breath to say the least. They had been working on their fast attack for hours without pause. And so, channeling the captain’s wisdom he said, “Maybe we should stop for tonight and get some rest? We can come back tomorrow morning.”

Hinata groaned. “Finneee.” He dragged his feet and pouted while taking down one side of the net, Kageyama mirroring him on the other side. As they cleaned up the gym, they talked about how school was going and what homework they had to do over the weekend. It wasn’t too much, but they both hated the work nonetheless. After they finished cleaning up, they headed to the side of the gym where they stashed their stuff from earlier. 

Hinata looked in his bag for a towel and found that he forgot to bring one today, so took the edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face, almost forgetting that he wasn’t alone. Kageyama, kneeling on the ground looking in his bag, looked up at Hinata, his face heating up a little.

“Hinata…” Kageyama started, his eyes glazing over Hinata’s abs.

Hinata hummed and turned towards him, “yeah?” He saw where his boyfriend’s eyes were, “o-oh.” He gulped. Pulling his shirt down and quickly composing himself Hinata muttered, “Shut up.”

Kageyama looked in Hinata’s eyes and smirked, his confidence back. Hinata suddenly found his shoes really interesting, trying to hide his pink cheeks. Kageyama picked up Hinata’s water bottle and drank out of it, letting it gently touch his lips. Hinata looked back at him, eyes widening

“...princess~” Kageyama dragged out his syllables, walking towards him, enveloping his small one in his arms, “It’s been such a long day~” 

Hinata paused, briefly enjoying the warmth before saying, “Kageyama, we’re at school”

At this, Kageyama stepped back a little, arms still on his shoulders. “Ok Princess, later?”

“Tobio…” 

Kageyama stepped back completely, defeated. “Ok fine.” He pointedly looked at him “Dumbass.” He paused, looking at the small smile on Hinata’s face. “That better?”

Hinata shoved him softly, “Yeah.” And then stuck out his tongue playfully, making Kageyama laugh a little, the issue forgotten.

They grabbed their stuff and after making sure to turn off the lights, Kageyama took out the keys, and locked the gym as Hinata grabbed his bicycle. They walked for a while until Hinata had to turn away from Kageyama. Hinata paused. “I’ll be ready soon, I promise. Thank you for waiting for me, Tobio..”

Kageyama looked at him, really looked at him: his hair was framing his face perfectly, his eyes were looking up at him, his pretty lips…  _ No, _ he thought,  _ I’m waiting… _

“I’d wait forever...” Kageyama whispered, heat rising to his face when he realized he said it out loud. “D-dumbass” he added, as an afterthought.

Hinata’s cheeks were red, but he smiled through it, reaching for Tobio’s shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. Kageyama, though surprised, closed his eyes and reached his hand to the back of Hinata’s neck, deepening the kiss. Although it wasn’t their first kiss, they both felt the butterflies in their stomachs fly around. They parted, leaning their heads together. Hinata suddenly jumped onto his bike yelling, “See you tomorrow Kageyama!” as he raced down the hills. 

Kageyama stared at  his boyfriend  until he couldn’t see his silhouette anymore. He smiled to himself and started towards home,  _ My boyfriend, _ Kageyama thought, the happy thought bringing a small skip to his step. 

* * *

The next day, the whole team showed up early for a Saturday practice. Yawning and stretching, Coach Ukai showed up a little late, complaining of work. Nonetheless, when he saw how the boy had already started practice, he smiled to himself. Clearing his throat, he announced his presence and walked into the gym. The team gathers around him at the door on Daichi’s quick command.

“You guys beat me here, good job. Now, you all know why you’re here on a Saturday.” He paused, looking at Tanaka, who had a shit-eating grin on his face, “We have a practice game next Saturday with Nekoma” Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka all started cheering. Daichi gave them a look, settling them down. Ukai continued, “sooo, keep that in mind when you’re practicing this week. No doubt if we lose we will have to do more flying laps.” When he heard a few groans, he grinned, “So use that energy to train this week so you can win the game next week!” More cheers, but this time, most of the team was cheering. He looked towards Tsukishima and Kageyama to confirm that they weren’t cheering, but  _ Kageyama is…  _ His thinking paused for a second as the team got back to work,  _ was Kageyama smiling? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <33


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Kageyama, you okay?” He turned towards Kageyama, who didn’t answer. Hinata took the edge of his sleeve. “Tobio…?” he asked, eyebrows coming up with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took me so long to upload. This chapter is longer than the last one though, so I hope that makes up for the wait! Thank you so much for clicking on this! I hope you enjoy! <33

When Daichi got to morning volleyball practice first thing Monday morning, the first thing he noticed was that the ‘freak duo’ had beaten him there. And apparently in their daily race to school, Hinata had beaten Kageyama…

“...could’ve beaten you if I wanted to, boke, but I didn’t cause I’m a nice gu-” started Kageyama, only to be oh so quickly told off by Hinata:

“Could’ve… could’ve beaten me if you wanted to?!? Are you kiDDING ME?!? NO! You were at leAST a full yARD AWAY FROM ME WHEN I...”

Daichi sighed, trying to tune them out. _It’s gonna be that kind of morning huh?_

* * *

He was in the middle of class, but Tobio couldn’t focus: he was too busy thinking about what Shouyou said to him. _I don’t understand why he feels the need to hide. I mean most people already assume that we…_ his thinking paused with the sound of the bell. Lunchtime. As he walked towards the vending machine for his milk, he continued his thoughts from earlier. _Is he uncomfortable with being perceived as gay? What’s wrong with being gay? Ugh I don’t understand._ He grabbed his milk, grip harder than usual. He poked the straw into it. He almost dropped it when he thought, _Is Shouyou embarrassed that he’s with me…_

“Hey Kageyama!” 

_Damn, what if that really is what the problem is? He’s embarrassed to be with me. He’s embarrassed of me._

“-yama!” _shit._ Kageyama was pulled out of his thoughts as Hinata shoved him. “What is up with you Kageyama? Get another bad grade on a test again?” Hinata snickered a little. 

“Shut up, boke.” Kageyama replied. But underneath, he was reeling. _Ok normal. Act like we aren’t even dating…_

“Ahh. I’m excited for practice today, aren’t you? We only have a couple days until we get to play Nekoma again!” His cheeks blushing with anticipation and his eyes sparkled as he thought about the opponents. Kageyama watched him with happy eyes until he thought, _Ahh, he’s not making this easy on me. Why does he have to be so cute all the time?_ Kageyama did his best to listen as Hinata ranted about how he wanted to spike the ball right in Kenma’s face, but he wasn’t really listening. He felt his hands grow sweaty, and his grip on the milk carton only got tighter and tighter. 

“...and I just really want to see their faces when-” Hinata’s words finally slowed, losing his train of thought. “Hey, Kageyama, you okay?” He turned towards Kageyama, who didn’t answer. Hinata took the edge of his sleeve. “Tobio…?” he asked, eyebrows coming up with worry.

Kageyama looked around and quickly apologized. “Shouyou, why are you-” Hinata’s fingertips were still brushing his sleeve, his brown eyes directed completely towards Kageyama’s grey ones. 

“~Hinataaa!!!” Yachi’s voice could be heard, even when she was obviously around the corner. 

Hinata looked to where he heard her voice and his hand fell away from Kageyama’s sleeve. He quickly looked up into Kageyama’s eyes, an understood, _let’s continue that conversation later,_ in his eyes. When Kageyama nodded, Hinata responded to their fellow first year, “Hey Yachi! How’s it going?” He didn’t see Tobio sigh and walk away until he couldn’t be found. 

* * *

“Kageyama..?” Suga found him sitting in a stairwell, eating alone. “What are you doing up here? Don’t you and Hinata usually practice during lunch?” he asked, tentatively. 

“Yeah, we usually do. But Yachi started talking about something I didn’t understand. They are way too much energy for me right now.” _Why did I say that last part damn,_ Kageyama asked in his head, mentally slapping himself. 

Suga sat down on the stair next to him with a sigh, elbows resting on his knees, head tilted towards Kageyama, ready to listen. “You know, you could always ask him.”

Kageyama quickly turned his head, confused as hell. _What the- How did he know…?_ Suga smiled at his obvious confusion. The truth was that Suga had seen Kageyama and Hinata in the courtyard. He had seen Hinata hold onto Kageyama’s sleeve, it was something he’d never seen from the middle blocker before. He sighed again. Suga turned his body towards Kageyama’s to get his point across more. “Even if I didn’t see you two in the courtyard earlier,” Kageyama tensed, blush rising to his cheeks, “I definitely would’ve guessed something is up with you and Hinata because the only time I see you this intense is during games, or when it involves Hinata.” He paused, savering Kageyama’s dumbfounded face. He smiled softly and asked, “So why don’t you just up and ask him about it?”

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond to his question. _Why don’t I just ask Shouyou anyways… what’s the big deal?,_ he thought. “Suga, c-can I ask you a question…” his words trailed off towards the end, nearing a whisper. _Ugh I can’t talk at all today,_ he thoughts trailing off to focus more on the conversion at hand...

“Of course.” _He’s stuttering,_ Suga thought, _I’ve never heard him really stutter before, this must be something different than usual. He almost sounds… scared..._

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Hypothetically,” Suga nodded, “if you wanted to ask someone why they thought that being… ummm… a certain way… is bad.” Suga watched as his eyes panicked, “I- I mean” Kageyama started again, Suga gave him a reassuring smile. “Ok. I mean I think this certain quality that I know this person has is neither a good nor bad thing, I mean I guess it’s good for me, but no. I mean,” he paused again, muttering inaudible noises under his breath, “this person thinks it's a bad thing, but I really don’t know if that’s what they think and-” He stopped abruptly. “A-And this is all hypothetical. But what if you don’t know how to ask them that…?” 

Suga laughed a little under his breath. _This poor boy…_ He thought to himself. “So do most people know that he possesses this, quality?”

“I thought it was obvious, but no, not officially.” 

The gears in Suga’s head finally started to turn. _Officially?_ He thought, _What does he mean by that? This almost sounds as if-_ He looked up at Kageyama, he watched as his eyebrows furrowed deeper. _…oh my god. I know exactly what he’s talking about._ With this newfound information, he quietly asked the fellow settler, “Are you worried that he thinks something’s wrong with him?” 

“How-” Kageyama stopped and took a breath. “Yes… I mean, there’s nothing wrong with being this way but if he thinks there's something wrong with him, then there’s something wrong with me, but I know there’s nothing wrong with me.” He looked up at Suga, “...at least in that way.” He added. 

Suga smiled at him understandingly, and it made Kageyama’s blood boil to not understand why Suga just understood what he was talking about. Suga got off from the stairs and said, “Just talk to him. You never know why people think there’s something wrong with them. It could be buried so deep that even he doesn’t know. Just ask him honestly.” He left Kageyama alone with his thoughts. 

But there was still something Kageyama didn’t understand: _Does he think being gay is bad?_

* * *

Hinata looked around him, _Where did Kageyama go?_ He thought. But then he heard Yachi talking about her mother. 

“-and she just says, ‘Oh I’ll be late for dinner, darling’ and it’s just so annoying, right?” Yachi was complaining. Hinata nodded, his thoughts somewhere else. 

Yachi looked him up and down. Smiling, she said, “Hinata, what’s wrong? We normally gang up on my mom together and you seem out of it today.”

“What? I’m so sorry, Yachi!” 

“No, it’s ok Hinata!” she smiled at him and slowed down her speech a little. “What _is_ going on with you though? I can tell something’s off, and I have a feeling that…” She trailed off, nervous to see Hinata’s reaction to what she wanted to say.

Hinata looked at her, “Yeah?” He encouraged her softly. 

“Well, I just feel like maybe how your feelings have something to do with Kageyama…” Yachi said, and she watched as Hinata’s eyes widened. 

“No, of course not!” he jumped for seemingly no reason. “Why would it have something to do with that-” he struggled a little bit for an insult, “-idiot who can’t even seem to take a break?” _Ahh that didn’t come out as mean as it usually does, I’m definitely done for._ He thought to himself, looking nervously at Yachi.

She looked back at him and continued on smiling, saying, “You know Hinata,” she paused, collecting her words. “You care a lot about Kageyama, and the other way around too. I can tell he cares about you, in a way that isn’t just like friends.” Hinata blubbered, unsure of what to say. But Yachi continued, “It’s like, in a game, let’s say you score a point right? You immediately looked over at Kageyama, and I noticed that he’s started to smile when you do that. The rest of the team always hypes you up and congratulates you, but it’s like you’re just looking for his praise.” She had started to look away from Hinata, lost in her metaphor. “I’m not sure if the rest of the team has noticed it, but it’s easy for me to tell because I’m always outside the court.” She looked back at Hinata with a smile when she said, “And he does the exact same thing that you do. When he scores a point, he looks to you first, before the rest of the team.”

Hinata was definitely blushing with embarrassment at this point, he didn’t realize it was that obvious. _I might as well just tell her, but I should ask Kageyama first, I don’t want him to be in the same boat as me, unsure whether it’s okay to be out or not…_

But Yachi interrupted his thoughts with a startling, “Me and Kiyoko have started wondering if you two are dating-”

Hinata suddenly found his words, “OH NO NO NO NO NOPE. WE AREN’T DATING WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT HAHA!!” his voice raised loudly and awkwardly and not at all convincing Yachi. 

She raised an eyebrow at this but continued on, “If you say so, Hinata…But you know, if you were dating, we would all support you. The team loves both of you and we just want you to be happy.” She looked at him, eyes sparkling. “Just think about it!” She yelled, running away from him. 

  
_Gahh, what does she know?_ Hinata thought, shoving his hands in his pockets. _But would they really support us? I’m not so sure, they really give me a tough time, especially that Tsukishima. Noya and Tanaka would definitely laugh, but maybe they’d support us. I know Suga would be okay with it, he seems cool like that. Even after all of that, I still don’t want everyone to know though. I want Tobio to act the same towards me, I don’t want it to become a thing that people acknowledge, I just want everything to stay the same…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Did you like it? Please let me know in the comments! I've already started working on the next chapter and I'm super excited to write the rest of it! Thanks for reading! And I hope you stay around for the next chapter! <33


	3. Princess ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happens... kageyama does the stupid thing. *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this too me so long to get out! *cries in no sleep* 
> 
> and i know that this isn't my best writing, but if you stay with me, ill get better over time :))
> 
> thank you so much for getting this fair, I really really appreciate it!
> 
> <33

Everyone was always crazy the day before a practice game with Nekoma but this time really took the cake. Everyone except the 3rd years (and Tsukishima) were yelling and screaming every time someone did something even remotely ‘awesome’ or ‘badass’. Yamaguchi made a serve?  _ Shouting.  _ Ennoshita received a ball?  _ Howling.  _ The dynamic duo did their quick attack?  _ Hollering. _

Needless to say, Daichi was suffering. Coach had left practice early because of work, so he and Suga were completely in charge. He exchanged a glance with Suga, rolled his eyes, and they laughed before Suga screamed right back at them: “SHUT ITTTT!” Everyone froze and turned their heads towards him. Suga smiled and said sweetly, “Captain has something to say.” He walked away and gave Daichi the floor as everyone crowded around them in a circle. 

“Ok look guys. I’m glad everyone is so excited, but save that excitement for tomorrow and let’s clean up so we can get an early start tomorrow.” Daichi looked around and found Hinata and Kageyama’s hopeful faces and pointedly said, “We are all going home. Including you two.” They groaned but complied, starting to clean up. 

The whole team had finished cleaning up, and surprisingly, Hinata was the first to try to leave the gym. Kageyama called after him, “Wait up.” And when that didn’t work he unconsciously yelled, “Princess!”

Time seemed to stop as he realized his mistake. Hinata looked back at Kageyama, fear in his eyes. And with a snap, all eyes were on them, but their eyes were on each other. Kageyama rushed towards him, an apology already on his lips, “Shouyou, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, it’s just instinc-” Hinata cut him off with a hug, wrapping him tightly in his arms. Kageyama looked down at the orange hair at his chest, his cheeks heating up as he rested his arms around him. “I really didn’t mean to say that Shouyou…” He whispered.

Hinata responded, “I know… It’s okay. Now we don’t have to tell them.” Hinata broke away from Kageyama at that and started to hide behind Kageyama from the rest of the team. Kageyama slowly opened his eyes to the whole team looking absolutely idiotic. Everyone was speechless, the surprise evident on their faces. 

The only one who spoke was Tsukishima, “Well I mean it was obviou-” Yamaguchi kicked him. 

Hinata chuckled, and walked out around Kageyama, and in a sudden boost of confidence, pulled his collar down and forced him into a kiss. Kageyama let out a grunt as he steadied himself by putting his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. The whole team exploded.

“HOT DAMN HINATA” screamed Tanaka.

“GET IT SHOUYOU!!” hollered Noya.

“About damn time…” muttered Suga. (to which Daichi raised an eyebrow)

Even Ennoshita looked somewhat surprised as he quietly slipped some money to Kinoshita and Narita. Tsukishima shrugged indifferently. Yamaguchi and Yachi started clapping. Kiyoko sported a small smile. The rest of the third years, especially Ashai, were smiling ridiculously.

Kageyama and Hinata parted, their eyes on each other. Someone whistled _. (cough cough Tanaka cough cough)  _ Hinata’s cheeks started to heat up. “Well guys, I guess you know now.” Hinata laughed awkwardly. Kageyama stared at him, “Y-yeah..” 

Hinata sighed. He walked towards everyone, with Kageyama right behind him. 

It was complete silence until everyone erupted all at once. “How long have you been dating?” “Have you done anything more than kiss?” “Who else knows?” “Who confessed first?” “Who kissed who first?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened at all the questions. Hinata looked up at him, grin forming. “You were right, Tobio.” Everyone else quieted down. “I really shouldn’t have been worrying all this time.” Hinata’s cheeks were pink, as he laughed awkwardly, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. 

* * *

When they finished answering as many questions as they could tolerate, Kageyama and Hinata walked home together in comfortable silence. Hinata walking next to his bicycle, Kageyama overthinking as usual. 

“Shouyou…” He started, but Hinata cut him off quickly.

“I know it was an accident. You didn’t mean to say it. It’s okay! I promise.” Kageyama didn’t seem convinced so Hinata stopped walking and let his bike rest against the fence they were walking next to. He looked up at Kageyama’s guilty expression as he cupped Kageyama’s jaw with both his hands and guided him down for a kiss on the forehead, then spreading the butterfly kisses all around his face, until eventually ending up at his lips. Taking the initiative this time, Kageyama firmly pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. He brought one hand to the back of Hinata’s head, running his hands through his bright hair, letting out a sigh into the kiss. He started kissing his way down Hinata’s neck softly, earning a happy giggle from his boyfriend.

“Tobio…” Kageyama hummed in response, never stopping his kisses on his neck. Hinata laughed again, and pulled Kageyama’s head up to kiss him again on the lips. 

“Love you, Tobio.”

“Love you too Shouyou.”

* * *

The next morning, the Karasuno team arrived at the gym bright and early, ready to take on Nekoma. When the ‘enemy’ team arrived, the two rival teams stared each other down intensely ready to start a good game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed! i really wanted to write this scene better, but my writing hasnt been all that awesome lately. so sorry! 
> 
> im thinking that this story is going to have 5 main chapters and then (maybe) an extra chapter at the end with various "behind the scenes" type thing 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! as of posting this, i havent started the next chapter yet, buT i have a break from school coming up, so it shouldnt be too long :P
> 
> thanks for reading again! 
> 
> \- Luca<33


End file.
